


Jealous Stephen

by Coldrainbow



Series: Oneshot requests [3]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Couple Fight, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Jealous Strange, Jealousy, M/M, Party, Stark Party, jealous Stephen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29810349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldrainbow/pseuds/Coldrainbow
Summary: You and Stephen had a fight before Stark's party and he gets jealous in it.
Relationships: Stephen Strange & Reader, Stephen Strange/Reader
Series: Oneshot requests [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191125
Kudos: 10





	Jealous Stephen

**Author's Note:**

> This is another request in a previous post, I hope you enjoy it. The gender of the reader is not specified. If you have any request or suggestion feel free to let me know. Thanks for reading 💕

Stephen never attended Stark's parties but he knew you would be there.  
You two had a fight where both of you said bad stuff to each other that did not mean so you were on non speaking terms. 

He stepped out of the elevator when you spotted him, wearing a black suit with his inevitable eye of agamotto hanging from his neck. He saw you, too. You were looking amazing. He started to walk in your way to talk with you but Stark interrupted him. You didn’t want to talk with him, you were hurt and angry.  
You started to make your way to the bar and asked for a drink. 

While the barman was making your drink, an Agent of SHIELD approached.  
\- May I ask why a beauty like you is in the bar with a sad face instead of on the dance floor having fun?- the man asked.  
\- Fight with boyfriend - you said taking a sip of your drink.  
\- Worst kind - he replied, taking a sip of his.  
\- Yeah. What about you? - you said turning around to face him.  
\- Mission went wrong, can't really talk about it. It's classified - he said taking another sip - but I have happy battlefield stories to tell.  
You giggled at his comment.

You talk a lot with the man, he looked like a good guy and his stories were really good. Good enough to make you laugh loud enough to make the wizard notice.  
He was jealous. Really jealous. He left Tony talking alone while started to walk in your direction.  
\- YN, can i have a word with you? - he asked. You didn't even replied because he grabbed your arm softly and took you to the terrace.

\- What do you want Step…- he interrupted you with a soft kiss on your lips. You pulled back.  
\- You can't just do that - you said annoyed.  
\- What were you doing with that man?- he asked.  
\- What do you care about? you have no right after the things you said earlier.-  
\- I know, but you didn't let me apologize for it. you just run away to find someone else before talking with me.-  
\- I'm sorry - you said, taking his hand.  
\- I'm sorry too, YN.- he said getting closer to you.  
He put his hand in your cheek and you put yours around his neck, both looking into each other's eyes.  
\- I love you - he said and gave you another kiss.


End file.
